SU'S SICK WEEK
by ChronoTriggerMan
Summary: Su gets ill, and Mutsumi's gonna help! With some assistance from Ema and a new person. WARNING: CONTENTS INCLUDE GRAPHICALLY DISGUSTING CONTENT, HIGHLY OOC CHARACTERS, SEVERAL OCs, AND MANY REFERENCES TO 'FIRE EMBLEM-THE SACRED STONES'. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.
1. Su gets ill

SU'S SICK WEEK

It was a normal day at Hinata House. Motoko up on the roof doing sword training, Shinobu doing laundry, Kitsune drinking until she passes out, and Naru and Keitaro cleaning up the place. But something was missing, at least to the observant resident, Mutsumi.

"Hmmm…it's pretty quiet around here…wonder why..?" Mutsumi thought this to herself as she walked the halls of Hinata House. It's been 2 years since Keitaro and Naru were married, and it seemed to be going well for them. Tensions rose every so often, but they quickly died down. Also, the other residents began to act more normal around him, not having any major crush, but not flinging him sky-high if he accidentally walked in on someone. It was nice.

"Ooof!" Mutsumi was so into thought she failed to notice a wall right in front of her. "Hmmm…this wall still needs repair…that Kaolla always finding new ways to blow things up…WAIT!" Mutsumi realized what was missing from the day-Su causing mad scientist-like chaos! Her eyes wide open, she makes her way to Su's room, which had changed in the 2 years that the two "lovebirds" got married. It was now like any other room in the house, except for the various machine parts lying about and a small banana tree in a pot in the corner of the room.

When Mutsumi arrived, she saw something she never thought she'd see in her life.

"Su..? Are you awake..? Sssuuuuuu?"

"Ung…let me sleep…" Su groaned as she tossed to see who her visitor was.

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't know if you were here, so I was a bit worried, is all." Mutsumi bowed after she finished and proceeded to leave, until Su grabbed her dress.

"Can you get me a glass of water..?" Su said in a weak voice, almost unauidiable. "I'm thirsty…"

"Su, you all right..? You don't sound very good." Mutsumi leaned towards the girl and put her hand on her forehead. "And you feel kinda warm. You sure you just need some water?"

Su tried to get up, groaning and moaning as she moved. "I'll be blunt here-I feel like twice re-fried shit…" When she finished, she started to cough heavily, and then gag. She kept it down, but had a look of disgust on her face, which was noticeably pale. Mutsumi knew that bile did NOT taste good.

Mutsumi walked away to get some water for the ill girl, but turned back around to ask something quickly. "You wanna get a doctor's appointment?" But Su was already fast asleep, visibly tired out. Mutsumi walked back over to Su to tuck her in, and make sure she was comfy. As she went to the kitchen, she pondered when Su could've gotten ill. 'She didn't touch anything dirty without washing her hands afterwards. She never ate anything rotten or spoiled, thankfully. What could it be..?' As these questions wracked her brain, she, once again, failed to notice an obstacle in front of her-Ema.

"Oh! Watch your step." Ema said to Mutsumi. She was unusually energetic today.

"Sorry Ema." Mutsumi bowed as she said this. "Just thinking, is all. Su's sick, and I'm trying to figure out how she got sick…it worries me a bit. Su not bouncing around…it's peaceful, yes, but Hinata House just doesn't feel the same without it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I help?" Ema had a worried look on her face.

"Well, can you get a glass of water for her? I'll call the doctor to get an appointment for her." Mutsumi said as she walked towards the phone.

*2 HOURS LATER*

"Mutsumi…I'm cold…" Su said to her friend. As If to prove this fact further, she shivered while leaning on Mutsumi in the chair, and let out a very loud sneeze.

"It's alright, Su. Here, where this." Mutsumi handed her over shirt to the young girl, revealing her green tank top. At this moment, someone who worked behind the desk came back from lunch, and he noticed Mutsumi and her friend sitting next to her, wearing the dark green over shirt as a blanket. "Are you waiting, miss?"

"Huh..?" Su could barely keep her eyes open, her aches and shivers tiring her out.

"Yes, sir. Can I help you?" Mutsumi eyes the man suspiciously, as if he had some evil motive only she could make out.

"Okay, just asking. Sorry to disturb you." The young man bowed and went behind the receptionist desk. Once there, some of his co-workers began chatting with him.

"Man, look at those two! Aren't they just an adorable sister duo?!" said a female desk worker.

"Sheesh, look at the black-haired one's chest! Who knew they came in that size!" said another man, the same age as the employee who just got back.

"And that tank top is framing assets her real nicely…" said another female receptionist, clearly in some sort of daze or fantasy. "I wonder..?"

The one who got back just groaned. 'Why did I get stuck with these people as my co-workers…a yuri, a pervert, and an overly cutesy girl…what a crew…what a crew.' The man thought sarcastically to himself.

"The doctor will see Kaolla Su, now." A female receptionist said into the waiting lobby.

"Ok, Su, time to see the doctor." Mutsumi nudged the young girl awake and held her in her arms, bridal-style. Su quickly went back to sleep as soon as she was comfortable, using Mutsumi's chest as a pillow. As the two walked by the small barrier between the employee space and the walkway, the people behind the counter couldn't help but notice.

"Aw! Just so CUTE!" The overly cutesy girl squealed.

"Man, who needs video game jiggle physics when that girl has boobs like those." The pervert whispered to himself.

The yuri heard what the pervert said, and was "perked up", so to speak. She left for one of the bathrooms, and locked the door behind her.

"Nice goin', Jason! Now she's in there doin' whatever, and no one can use the bathroom for like 2 hours!"

Jason, the pervert, stood in shock. "What did I do, huh?! What did I do, Samickle?!"

Samickle, or Sam as everyone called him, stood up. "I heard what you said, and Kushi did as well. Now she's all horny from your comment, and we all know she's not leaving that bathroom until that feeling's died down inside her!"

"How about I get us some donuts and coffee from across the street, huh?" Said Samantha, the overly cutesy worker, in an attempt to help everyone cool down.

*1 HOUR LATER*

The two Hinata House residents were walking back to the waiting room, towards the exit. But not without glaring into the worker's space. "I heard what you guys said. Not cool. At ALL." With that, she walked out the door. Samickle left not too long after, his shift being done.

He happened to see her at the bus stop, the same place he was heading. He approached the bench inside the waiting booth. "Can I sit next to you?" he asked politely.

Mutsumi didn't want to talk to him, still a bit steamed over what she heard at the doctor's office. However, she did move over, Su still sleeping in her arms. "Try anything funny, and it's the cops you'll be getting a ride from." She said sternly.

"Sorry about earlier. My co-workers are something else…sorry if we upset you." He said as he bowed to her shortly and sat down next to her. "Let's try the introduction thing again. My name's Samickle. Samickle Truubin. Might I ask the honor of your name?"

Mutsumi turned to him. "Mutsumi Otohime. This is Kaolla Su." She said quickly, and turned her head back forwards. The two sat quietly in the booth, waiting for the bus. It was awkward for both of them.

'Hmm, this guy isn't half-bad. Very honest, caring, and honorable. Why would he be stuck with freaks like his co-workers..?' Mutsumi thought this to herself as she sat there.

'Nice girl. Very caring from what I've seen, and overall just a nice person. I hope her sister gets better soon…' Samickle thought this to himself as twiddled his fingers.

"Hnph…mommy…" Su mumbled to herself as she slept in the older girl's arms. The bus showed up, and the two people got onboard. Everyone looked at the two with curious eyes. As the two sat down, strangely, next to each other, an older man asked them something.

"Excuse me miss, but is this you husband?" Mutsumi got a look of angered shock on her face. She would have tried to kick him, if her legs weren't busing wrapped around the pole, keeping her stable on the seat.

"No, sir, he's not." Mutsumi accentuated every word she spoke. "He's just someone who I ran into at the doctor's office."

"Oh, sorry miss. It's just that you two look so nice together, especially with you holding your younger sister like that." The old man was clearly ignorant of the fact that Su's skin was darker than her friend.

"Hinata Tea house. Hinata Tea House." The bus driver spoke into the speakers as the bus slowed to a stop.

"Gotta go. I'll see ya around sometime, 'kay?" Mutsumi said as she rose from her seat.

"Sure, I'd like that. You like sushi?" Samickle said as she got off.

"I do. You asking me out?" Mutsumi said with a bit of shock on her face.

"Well, I just wanna make sure that Su's alright, and since the Hinata House is an all-girl's dorm, I think we'll need to meet up somewhere else." Samickle stated as he grabbed something from his bag.

"Sure. How 'bout tomorrow?"

"I'd like that."

END OF CHAPTER

NOTES

Two of the characters I made up have their names based off characters in the video game "OKAMI", so if you noticed that, kudos to you.

I know that Mutsumi was a bit OOC. I couldn't think of anything else to do though.

I'm rating this just like the manga it's based on-RATED OT older teens. Ages 16 and up. The closest has is rated M, so I'm sorry if you're too young to read it.

I plan to have Ema have a bigger role in this story, so Ema fans, don't get upset if she didn't appear enough for you.


	2. DAY ONE OF TREATMENT

SU'S SICK WEEK

DAY ONE OF TREATMENT

"Hrmmm…" Su groaned as she tried to get up. She was still sore, and the way she slept didn't help matters. "Ahh….ACHOO!"

"Well, looks like someone is up." It was Mutsumi, dressed casually. It was only 7:30 AM, so she didn't need to get dressed yet (By anyone else's reasoning), but she knew that taking care of a sick friend required you being up early. "How ya' feeling?" she said with her usual morning smile.

"Like I said yesterday…*cough cough* like twice refried shit…" Su said in her weak voice. Mutsumi noticed that Su also sounded congested, and decided that some fresh air would help.

"Here, let me open the windows for you." Mutsumi made her way to Su's windows, when Su grabbed ontoMutsumi's pant leg.

"I need a bathroom…" Su groaned as she held her stomach. Mutsumi knew what was coming, and she rushed her young friend to the nearest bathroom. Su promptly threw up what little was in her stomach, making what was almost pained groans. She stopped briefly to catch her breath, but proceeded to puke more. As we stated in the last chapter, bile does NOT taste good. After Su finished barfing, she collapsed onto the toilet seat, and fell fast asleep, like nothing ever happened.

'Poor Su…I hope she recovers soon…' Mutsumi thought this as she took hold of Su, and carried her back to her room. That is…

"Hello, Mutsumi. I'm kinda surprised to see you up this early." It was Motoko, who usually was the only one up at this hour. She spent the mornings and some of the midday sword training.

"Good morning, Motoko. I was just taking Su back to her room." Mutsumi said with a worried smile, still holding Su tight in her arms.

"Is Su okay? I didn't see or hear from her at all yesterday, and that's not like her. I'm worried…And from the look on your face, you're worried too." Motoko wasn't the best in the "social" department, but she could tell if you lied or were hiding something just from your expression. She could, quite literally, read you like a book.

Mutsumi didn't want to worry her friend anymore, but she knew that whatever insignificant little gig she apparently was putting on was up. She took a deep breath and told all to Motoko. From Su's exhaustion, to the doctor's office, to the puking just a minute ago. Motoko could only nod as she tried to absorb it all.

"…wow…Su's really that bad…how did she get-"

"That's what I wanna know. She never did anything unsanitary; she never let herself be exposed to the elements, so I'm just…dumbfounded." Su started to shiver in Mutsumi's hold, wanting to be in her nice, warm bed. "I better take her back, she's getting cold. Talk to you later."

"Ok, same here. I hope Su recovers soon." Motoko said to her motherly friend. Mutsumi let out a deep sigh as she made her way back to Su's room. "I hope so too…"

*3 HOURS LATER*

"Ok, everybody, Breakfast is served!" Shinobu said in her usual perky, morning-person voice. The residents of Hinata House sat at the table and began to eat. Well, ALMOST all of them.

"Brrr…I'm t-t-tired…I'm c-c-cold…I wanna b-b-be in bed…" Su whined to herself in a voice almost inaudiable.

"Hey, Su, are ya gonna eat or what? You wanted to go the arcade today, and nothing gets ya ready like breakfast!" It was Su's friend, Sarah. She was the third-to-last most recent resident of Hinata House, and her and Su quickly bonded.

"Maybe she feels tired. Ever thought of that?" Kanako said in a "matter of fact" type fashion. Kanako is the second to last most recent resident, and Keitaro's foster sister. She used to harbor deep feelings for him, but felt that it was time to move on. That and it was time not to be receiving a "Naru Punch" whenever she tried to get close to him.

"Oh, shut up Kanako! What do you know, huh?" Sarah was quick to say back to her.

"Well, Motoko told me that she's feeling under the weather, and that she needs to rest and not have things forced on her. So take a chill pill, 'kay?" Motoko almost immediately wore an expression of embarrassment.

The whole kitchen was quiet for awhile, until…

"Wait…WHAAAAAT?!" The near entirety of the people at the table screamed.

*SOME TIME LATER*

"I'm sorry about that, Su. Are you okay now?" Mutsumi asked her in a hushed tone. They retired back to Su's room after she explained what was going on with Su.

"My head hurts…" Su said as she rested her head on Mutsumi's chest. She felt bad before, but when everyone yelled, she developed a BEYOND massive headache.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just rest. I'll be here." Mutsumi said in her most caring, motherly voice. She then heard a knock on the door, but when she tried to get up, she saw that Su had, once again, fallen asleep in her arms. She tried as hard as she could to place Su gently down on the bed without waking her. When she succeeded, she went to the door, and found that Keitaro was there, holding an envelope for her.

"This came in the mail, so…here ya go." Keitaro couldn't think of anything else to say. He was still worried greatly about Su, and felt a bit guilty for yelling before.

"Thank you, Keitaro." Mutsumi said with an extremely serious face. She was a bit mad that everyone reacted like they did, and she wasn't fully over it. She closed the door and went back to Su. She decided that, since Su was sleeping, why not check out what came in the mail. However, she saw it was to the wrong person.

"Oh, this is an invite for Ema. I better give it to her." She said as she got up, which caused Su to wake up, very groggily I might add.

"Mutsumi…where ya goin'…" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm just gonna give something to Ema, so please rest. I'll be back quickly." Mutsumi said as she once again approached the bed. Su fell right asleep, and Mutsumi tucked her in. She went to Ema's room, where she heard strange noises.

"Yeah! That's right, bitch! Suck it! Suck it!"

Mutsumi slowly opened the door to find Ema excited over…a video game. "Ema..?"

Ema quickly turned around and was caught off guard. "Oh! Sorry, didn't hear you knock! What can I do you for?"

Mutsumi was kinda weirded out. "Well, this letter was addressed to me, but it's really for you, so…here." Mutsumi was lost for most words at this point. "What are you…"

"Oh! I was playing 'FIRE EMBLEM-THE SACRED STONES', and totally kicking the Demon King's ASS! HAH!" Ema was getting very excited, which just plain freaked out Mutsumi.

"Okay…well, I'll be going now…" Mutsumi just wanted to get out of there. As she left, she ran into Naru-literally.

"Ow…sorry Naru. Didn't pay attention…"

Naru was rubbing the back of her head. "It's okay, big girl. Just came to tell you that someone was at the door looking for ya'." Mutsumi knew who this was.

"Okay, tell him I'll be down in a minute. I gotta get someone to look after Su while I'm out." Mutsumi got up and made her way to Su's room.

Naru stopped her. "Why don't I look after her, huh? You need a break, and I've got nothing to do, so how about it?" Mutsumi quickly grabbed her friend's hand, shaking it vigorously. "Okay, okay! I get it! You'll go along with it! Now can ya stop trying to rip my arm off?" Naru said in a joking tone.

Mutsumi went to her room and quickly fixed her hair. Nothing special, just getting rid of the bed head look. She finished and made her way downstairs, to find that the one she was expecting was indeed there.

"Hello, Mutsumi. Nice to see you again." The young man said as he bowed.

"Nice to see you too, Samickle." Mutsumi said, returning the bow.

"You can call me Sam. So, how's Su doing?" Sam asked as they made their way out the door. Naru happened to see them leave, and couldn't help but remark to herself. "Man, what a cute couple."

"Huh? Mutsumi's seeing someone?" Naru turned around to see Ema behind her, but dressed…oddly.

"Ema, what's with…all…this?" Naru asked as she gestured at the clothes she Ema wore. She was dressed just like Marisa from "Fire Emblem-The Sacred Stones"…only with glasses, of course. The ouitfit even came with a plastic sword.

"Oh! Well, I just got an invitation to a mascerade party that my friend from school is having, so I decided to dress up like a video game character." Ema stated as she held her sword with pride. She headed out the door and went on her way, leaving Naru confused.

"What the..?" As she said this, Kanako walked up behind her and greeted her, which earned more than just a small yelp of surprise.

*LATER THAT DAY, AROUND 5:30 PM*

"Alright, everyone, I have a small announcement to make." Shinobu said when everyone gathered at the dinner table.

"What is it, Shinobu?" Keitaro asked. He was curious, to say the least.

"Is something wrong with the stove? If so, I can help." Kitsune offered. Sarah couldn't help but murmur under her breath to Motoko "If she went to work, either it'd be booze powered, or it would blow up." Motoko couldn't help but giggle, knowing full well that those were very likely outcomes to Kitsune being the repairman…or repairwoman.

"No, it's just that I took stock of the fridge, and most of the things in there are expired. So, I decided that we'll order out tonight. I just need to get a vote of what we're ordering." Shinobu stated while pulling out a notepad. "Alright, how many votes for pizza?"

As the voting went under way, Mutsumi couldn't help but freak out on the inside. 'Wait, that food was NO GOOD?! Oh shit! No wonder Su's feeling like she is. I just hope that no one else becomes ill…'

"Ok, so it's 5 votes pizza, 3 votes chinese take-out, so then we order pizza. What types?" Shinobu stated as she got out a menu for a local pizza joint. Mutsumi's mind was less on pizza, however.

She struggled to sit still as she held her stomach. She could barely hold back her want to puke as she thought about all the food that she ate over the past few days. "Guys…" Mutsumi moaned as she tried to hold back her vomit. "I'll eat later…right now I-" Mutsumi coildn't hold it any longer. She rushed to the nearest bathroom, and emptied all her stomach contents into the toilet. "This is gonna be one hell of a week…" She thought to herself as she got up to wash her mouth out.

End chapter 2


End file.
